User talk:Inclusivedisjunction
Adminship Hi Inclusivedisjunction. Thanks for all your edits here. Are you interested in becoming an admin here? Angela (talk) 14:04, 18 May 2008 (UTC) : Yes, I'd be interested. Not a whole lot of vandalism happens here, though. inclusivedisjunction 14:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's good to hear. I'll make you an admin now. If you need help, please see the admin guide. As well as being able to deal with problem users, you can also make customizations to the skin. Angela (talk) 15:31, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::How many admins of one wiki can there be?--Darrelljon 11:30, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Hello from Wikia Hello Inclusivedisjunction, You've been doing a really nice job as admin here, and I think you are doing a lot to help this wiki reach its potential. Wikia would like to help you continue to grow, so we will soon be adding Linux to the Wikia Spotlights which are displayed on other tech wikis. You already meet many of the criteria for Spotlights listed on that page; moving your main page and making sure and are empty are easy fixes, so the only real adjustment you need is to add a welcome template here (such as the one at Template:Welcome) and start using it to invite your new users to stay. As our site notice yesterday mentioned, Wikia's New Style discusses some changes we need to make to ad layouts to sustain our growth. While we know ads aren't a pleasant thing for anyone, we are hoping to make this necessary transition as painless as possible. We have a test wiki up at http://communitytest.wikia.com, where you can copy any of your pages to see how they will look in the updated skin. Linux Wikia is one of our most popular tech wikis among visitors, and we care what you think! Please let me know if there are any questions I can answer. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 08:34, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :The new ads are now live, and clicking through some random pages I don't see any immediate layout problems on this wiki, but if you run into something you need help with, I'll be around all day and evening (US time) to solve problems and answer questions. I know ads aren't pleasant for anyone, but we are committed to finding a good balance between the needs of our regular editors and the need to pay for the infrastructure that supports your work, so please don't hesitate to give me any feedback that will help us improve. :Also, thanks for adding Template:Welcome -- you can customize it with different images if you like, and add and remove links to make them more specific to this wiki. Then you can use Recentchanges (maybe selecting "Hide my edits" at the top) and look for red "Talk" links to find new editors to welcome. Talking to people in a friendly way as soon as possible after they start editing can really help to attract long-term editors and build a healthy community. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 19:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Main page adjustments Hello again! Thanks again for the nice work you've been doing here. I wanted to suggest one easy thing you can do to bring in more readers and editors -- use the "move" tab to rename your main page from Main Page to Linux Wiki: our stats show that including your wiki's topic in the title of your main page increases search engine rankings and visitor traffic significantly! Also, as we announced in our site-wide talk page notice recently, Wikia needs to change our layout and ad strategy for business reasons, to continue to be able to support our free hosting. I would like to help you make some changes to the layout of the main page, as described at Help:Main page column tags. With your permission, I can play with some possible layouts on a temp page, and you can tell me what sort of design you like best. If you're interested, I can also add some more interactive content, like embedded video or embedded RSS news feeds. Thank you very much for your patience and cooperation while we try to help the Linux Wiki grow -- please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any concerns or questions about the changes. — Catherine (talk) 03:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : I've moved the Main Page, per your suggestion. I was planning a redesign of the Main Page anyway, so help using the new parser tags would certainly be appreciated. : Embeddable videos would certainly be useful, since fans of different distros often place video tours of their choice on YouTube anyway. They'll also be helpful if someone wants to construct a video how-to in addition to a text guide. : How are the RSS feeds included in a page? I don't like the idea of a ticker or list of events in the main body of an article, personally. They might not match the style and formatting of the rest of the article. They might look okay in a widget on the side of the page, though, but can widgets be displayed on a per-page basis? inclusivedisjunction 20:41, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the message, I know CoD can work on linux, i've been reading up on wine hq, however punk buster enabled servers will not work as far as i've read, which negates the point. atm i play css, cod4 and hellgate london as my main games, and hgl also is a no show for wine, so i dont think i'll be gaming with linux anytime soon, not to mention new titles coming out and always being a step behind. that being said one day i'll get a second hard drive and probably play around to see what works etc, but i'm not messing with my xp partition :) Cross Post? Hello from one Wikia admin to another! I'm wondering if you would be game for cross post or cross linking between Wikias? (Mine is Bushy Tree Wikia if you're interested in having a peek) Interwiki Cooperation Hi! I participate at both CompuWiki and the Programmer's Wiki, and I'm trying to get the various tech wikis, particularly those closely related the wikis I'm already involved in, to cooperate. The whole idea behind all this is that if one tech wiki (or any Wikia wiki, really), especially one in such a tight cooperation, gets new members, then other wikis are more likely to grow as well. This may be because the first wiki reaches critical mass sooner, or because some of those new members couldn't get enthusiastic about that first subject like they could about another. In the second case, the other wiki will reach critical mass sooner and the first will benefit from that. Without the cooperation, the new members are more likely to simply forget about Wikia. The main premise for all of this comes from Will Wikis Work?. I'm focusing on helping editors find the topic they have the most interest in so 1) they don't burn out and 2) the other contributors at that wiki don't burn out. Making travel between wikis free and natural is essential to this goal. See w:c:code:Forum:Cooperation_between_wikis for more details, and please respond somewhere (here is fine) with your thoughts. --Jesdisciple (talk) 23:46, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::If you're asking about my general thoughts about linking between wikis dealing with related subjects, I'm all for it. The Linux Wiki generally has few articles that deal with programming, though. I'll start visiting some of the other tech wikis and adding interwiki links where appropriate. inclusivedisjunction 00:03, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, links are what I'm talking about, and I should have mentioned that explicitly. Primarily I'm concerned with content links, but there are also Project:WikiNode and MediaWiki:Newarticletext. Examples are available here and here; here and here. ::::Would you like to receive Linux-specific programming articles in exchange for a meta link back to the Programmer's Wiki? I can't guarantee this, as I don't govern that one, but I can propose it to the admins if you like the idea. ::::If you have any other ideas, please present them. --Jesdisciple (talk) 03:28, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've created Linux Wiki:WikiNode, with a fairly decent list of wikis. I wasn't sure where the best place to link to it would be, so I placed a link to it in the side under the "Community" menu. I'll work on the new article part when I'm less tired, so I don't make a totally ugly template. I worry about articles becoming too specific, to the point that they require a great deal of prior knowledge An article titled Symmetric multiprocessing and multithreading on the MIPS architecture may cause a casual reader to think that Linux was something horrifically complicated, when, in reality, you don't need to know a lick of programming to use and enjoy Linux.inclusivedisjunction 05:36, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry I took so long to respond... I might adopt your wording for the new article text. ::::::::LOL... Such a specific article could probably be merged into a more general one, like MIPS. Plus, if someone finds that article by a relevant link, it's safe to assume that they're informed enough to deal with the content. (Wikipedia take a similar approach.) --Jesdisciple (talk) 06:01, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I've just drafted a sort of constitution for the cooperation; see w:Wikia:Interwiki_Integration, and please watch the page to be involved in the consensus. --Jesdisciple (talk) 21:24, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I don't know much about Linux, in fact I'm a Windows Vista user (which is probably a dirty word around here). I do try to use free or freeware software where possible. Would it be OK to import content from Wikipedia (minus the templates of course)? I am a Wikipedia editor. Kathleen.wright5 08:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I made some corrections to the ttylinux entry. I know they are corrections because I am the maintainer of ttylinux, you can find my email on the homepage and check if it really was me, if you'd like. Re:Ubuntulite Thanks for the welcome. I'm a Xubuntu user myself, so when I saw a link to another lightweight Ubuntu distro I had to take a peek. Hi Inclusivedisjunction Great to see ya. This is declan. Always user Linux Wiki. --Declansimons 18:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Any problems and I'll hollar! Thanks. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Need Pages Deleted I was trying something with templates to mark architecture and add pages to a category at the same time, but the attempt turned out quite disastrous. Could you delete the Templates named: i386, i486, i586, ppc, x86_64, and Sparc64. Otherwise, could you just give me the ability to delete pages? Much appreciated. Thanks. Distrohopper 08:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not actually a bureaucrat on this wiki, so I can't change user privileges. It's something I can look into if you're going to need to delete a lot of stuff :), but I already mismanage another wiki, so they might not interested in promoting me here. Inclusivedisjunction 08:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :: It's not even that I want to delete a lot of pages. However, when/if I try something (like this) that makes a mess, being able to clean up after myself would be helpful. I have a local wiki 'sandbox' running which I usually try stuff out on first. This time I let my confidence get the better part of me. Distrohopper 21:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) (I remembered to sign the first time!) Thanks for the welcome! Title says most of it, so thanks for the welcome :) I've got a question. Whenever I try to add an ordinary infobox, it just gives me: Template:Infobox Aren't Infoboxes supported? I noticed that a Infobox:Distro (or something similar) is supported, but what about programs? It would be handy to have an infobox for program articles because then all the program details could go there. ~John 09:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! (Re) That was a speedy welcome! Do you use a welcoming script or were you just really quick? --Slashme 15:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) What does it take to become an admin? I would like to become an admin, to help out with this wiki. 17morgm 23:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, just give me whatever requirements I need to accomplish, and I'll try to accomplish them. And also, thanks for replying back so fast. I haven't seen anything like that in quite a while. 17morgm 14:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC) : I don't have a set list of requirements. I just don't give it out to people who aren't doing anything. If you legitimately want to help this site, I'm sure you'll think of useful ways to contribute. Inclusivedisjunction 17:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC)